The Plane of Elemental Air
The Plane of Elemental Air is mostly just that- air. For most creatures unfortunate enough to find themselves on the plane by accident, their experience would mostly involve the blue, blue all around, as they fell through the plane forever. There are impurities and oddities in the plane that are not expected. There are clouds of all forms of gas, dust, and vapors as well as floating islands of debris. Occasionally one will find a swirling whirlpool of water or a perfect sphere of water, or a free-standing elemental fire. On these floating islands, sometimes one may find a village or some other example of outsiders living in the plane. One travelling through the Ethereal Plane could recognize their being close to the Elemental Plane of Air by the blue tint that the fog takes. Portals to the plane usually take the form of wild vortexes and the eyes of hurricanes. Hazards Falling forever is a hazard on its own if one has no means to stop or to leave the plane in any way. Many wannabe planeswalkers have died of old age attempting to go to the plane without preparation. For those who have some means of travel the plane is among the safest, provided one stays away from adverse weather. Storms moving through the plane can buffet an unsuspecting traveler with hail, snow, sand, even sometimes fire. Even more unlucky is being caught within one of the tornadoes, but worst of all is the dreaded Maelstrom. A Maelstrom on the Plane of Air is a powerful storm, carrying a lot of debris. Maelstroms in the Plane of Elemental Air prevent spellcasting and mean almost certain death. Natives The Plane of Elemental Air is home to endless varieties of Air Elementals. Most common are the aerial servants, wind walkers, invisible stalkers, and animentals. The genasi, archons, and the djinni are much more receptive to visitors than most of the other elementals on the plane. Other creatures one is likely to see include mephits, arrowhawks, sphinxes, beholders, pegasi, ildriss, sylphs, vapor rats, skriaxit, spectres, sprites, cloud giants, devas, drakes, wyverns. Locations There is a temple to Bahamut on a floating island that was supposedly built by the god. It is always surrounded by flying drakes and has a luscious garden on it. An infinite waterfall drips off of the island. This island is said to hold a map to an abandoned citadel of the god, which is said to be filled with treasure. Great Caliph Husam al-Balil ben Nafhat al-Yugayyim of the Djinni holds the sizable Citadel of Ice and Steel, which is a gigantic polished disc of ice and metal free-falling for eternity. On top of the disc, embedded in its very center, is the palace of the Caliph, and around that is the city of his people. It is necessary to fly to navigate the city, but most travelers are infiltrated by guards and given temporary resistance to the effects of the forces of gravity and air, allowing them to stick to the surface of the disc and walk as normal so they may conduct their business. Trouble-makers who are on temporary dispensations are tormented with removing and restoring their resistance periodically without warning. The center of the disc is hollow and creates a wind-tunnel through the palace's center, which is where the Caliph prefers to do business. The Caliph's guards buffet those who cannot fly during audiences with the Caliph in order to keep them still. The experience is wholly unpleasant. There is a realm of warm breezes and gentle winds inhabited by Shu and Nut. The former realm of Yan-C-Bin is especially treacherous (once being the realm of Akadi before she went to the Elemental Chaos) and is a cloud filled with evil creatures. There are rumors of a Force Dragon having a stronghold lair on the plane.